Moonlight
by 3llyFaerie
Summary: Oneshot. Remus struggles with becoming a werewolf, and feels the need to confide with his friends about his problem. Will they accept him or not? Sorry, I'm rubbish at doing summaries! xxx


**Hiya! This is a oneshot about Remus Lupin when he was about fifteen. This is for Gryyfinpuff36 , who gave me the idea! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two months and four days. Another cross on my calendar and another stab in my heart. Two months and four days until my conscience is ripped from my body. Two months and four days until I lose a sense of to whom I belong. Two months and four days until I become what I really am: a werewolf.<p>

* * *

><p>At school, I can manage. James and Sirius are the kindest of friends you could wish for when they're not being two dickheads. Peter…well…I could never quite trust him, not since he split on us in our first year, but I understand that he belongs in our group. Somehow.<p>

However much I trust my friends, there is always a shadow in our friendship. I don't know if they sense it yet, but I feel it every day that I lie to them. Every day that I tell them that I am a normal wizard, just like them, and ignore the venom in my blood that boils every time I glimpse at the shining full moon. How I loathe it. I loathe the necessity to creep away every full moon with a teacher and have that awful feeling in my gut. I loathe the transformation that causes me so much pain. I loathe most of all the fact, the undeniable fact, that I do not fit in. I may say that Peter doesn't fit in, but I am an oddity, an anomaly to them. He is a normal wizard, albeit a a strange one.  
>This is our second year and the second year that I find myself liked by the two most popular boys in the school. Sirius is swarmed by girls that smell of putrid potions and James is almost as bad. Sirius plays along with them, gives them kisses and god knows what else, but James revokes every advance a girl makes on him. Only one girl has his heart, and she could not hate it more. Lily Evans is an anomaly, just like me. She is a muggle-born, but with the brains of a witch who has been studying for years more than her. She is beautiful, but does not act like any of other sluts. She holds herself with dignity and with the composure of a girl who knows her own mind. No one controls her, not even James Potter.<br>I think I will have to tell them soon. I think I can't keep it in any more, not even for the sake of our friendship. I can't keep coming up with excuses, when really I'm endangering them by just being friends. They deserve the right to walk away from me in disgust, if they want to, and I will stand there and not lift a finger to prevent it. I am a creature who should be looked at in some muggle zoo, not go to a school where the other students are in danger by my presence. I am, and always will be, a werewolf.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Remus!"I turned my head to see Sirius and James walking towards me. I smiled and carried on going towards the dungeons for potions. "Lupin! Wait up!" They were being particularly determined today. I could feel it, today was the day to tell them. Before I could say another word I was rugby tackled by both boys and went flying to the ground.<p>

"What the hell?" I yelled as I came up, caressing a bruised arm.

James looked very uncomfortable. "Oh, well, we wanted to talk to you."

"You could've just _lightly_ tapped me on the shoulder and I would've listened. Now I'm just pissed off." Sirius snorted but ducked his head when I glared at him. "I've been...meaning to talk to you."

"Oh?" James said, raising his eyebrows. Usually it was them that did the talking. "Sure." He leant against a wall, next to Sirius and I stood uncomfortably in the middle of the busy corridor.

"Not here." I said anxiously. James nodded his head and guided us to the seventh floor, and looked at a brick wall.

"Good idea mate." Sirius grinned. James paced up and down three times, and suddenly a great door sprung out of the wall. I stared in amazement, but I was tugged into it.

Before my very eyes I could see three huge chairs that looked very comfortable, a bed, and two bookcases. There were books such as: _A wizards guide to phycology _and _To __Comfort or not to Comfort_. "What is this?" I asked in amazement.

"The Room of Requirement." The other two said in unison. "It will do anything you ask it to."

"Ok, stop talking together, it's creeping me out."

"Now," James said seriously. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Oh." My face fell. "Well, you'll want to sit down."

We all clambered onto the chairs and I sat, with a straight back and bit my thumb. "What is this, Lupin?" Sirius said.

"I don't know how to tell you this." I said nervously.

"We'll listen, whatever you say." James said. I looked into his dark chocolate eyes and saw the compassion in there. Lily may not see it, but it was as clear as day to me.

"When I was younger, about eight, my father had an argument with someone. My father wasn't someone to back down easily and refused to apologise, even if it meant endangering his family." I took a breath and steadied myself. "He had an argument with a man called Fenrir Greyback. Do you know him?" They both shook their heads and I cursed. I didn't want to say the word. "He was a werewolf. He was very angry and creeped to my house at midnight to attack one of us. I think he meant to attack my father, but in the end I went outside and he smelled my blood. He bit me, and turned me into a werewolf." I sighed. "I still am a werewolf. Every full moon, I am escorted to the Shrieking Shack with a member of staff and have to suffer the painful transformation. That's where I've been going." I finished quietly.

"Remus..." James whispered. He stretched out his arm and held my hand.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" I said bitterly.

"Of course." Sirius was passionately. "Why should it matter? Why should we care what you become at the full moon. For the rest of the time you're a first-class friend, and we would never want to give you up." Sirius looked at James and they both nodded their heads.

"Really?" My eyes welled up with tears. "You're not going to leave me?"

"Under no circumstances." James said firmly.

I guess I would be able to survive this year, with the two best friends I could ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>There, how's that? I don't think I'm going to turn this into a series, but I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!<strong>


End file.
